Acoustic (e.g., ultrasonic) imaging is an important technique that may be used at different acoustic frequencies for varied applications that range from medical imaging to nondestructive testing of structures. The techniques generally rely on the fact that different structures have different acoustic impedances, allowing characterization of structures and their interfaces from information embodied by the different scattering patterns that result.
Transmission of ultrasonic waves from an ultrasound transducer towards a target and receipt of the scattered radiation may be managed by modern acoustic-imaging systems, each of which may take a variety of forms. In medical applications, ultrasound transducers may be used to capture imagery of a patient's internal organs. For instance, a transesophageal echocardiogram (TEE) may use a transducer disposed in a tube that is inserted into a patient's esophagus and positioned near the heart to capture imagery of the heart and surrounding tissues.